Kissing Science
by HVK
Summary: Flame Princess has been educated by Bubblegum in the resplendant forms of scientific knowledge, and she knows that to prove it's worth, an experiment must be repeated. She's eager to experiment with how kissing Finn makes her feel after she uses a spell that turns her human for a while. Finn experiments with the largeness of his figure, particularly her backside.


A brief Flinn I wrote on Tumblr just for the heck of it; more dark-skinned FP and Finn cuteness. And honestly, I was interested in seeing my idea that FP is wide-hipped and has a big backside would look in text.

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.

* * *

Flame Princess held up a hand, her eyes narrowed in thought as the tip of her finger touched the slight curve of Finn's nose. Transformed by a spell, her skin was no longer flames, but darker than the most elegantly carved coal, and her hair now red follicles, falling over her thick shoulders.

Startlingly white teeth bit against a large, full lower lip. Flame Princess braced her hand against his cheek, and she winced at the expectation of him being burned. Finn made a faint cooing noise, brushing his chubby cheek against his palm.

Finn giggled at the warm of her hand, and Flame Princess smiled. She leaned down and dared to kiss him in the forehead, her dark lips brushing a space just below the front of his hand, just beside a stray lock of blonde hair.

"Um," she said, and for a few horrible awkward moments that was all she could think of to say; she stood up tall, to her full height, and Finn craned his neck up to meet her eyes again. A faint spark went from an off-hand flick of her hair, a residual display of unfocused power from her true elemental nature (not so much transformed or suppressed as temporarily channeled into a different form), passed over his face. It floated right over his eyebrow and landed, with a sizzling noise.

Finn yelped in pain, stumbling back and clutching his eye. "Ow, ow, ow!"

She made a small horrified noise. She hurried over and grabbed his hands, the boy still whimpering. His hands were not small, but her palms still fit over them nearly, and when she squeezed to give comfort in the only way she could think, almost as like she were hugging him, he winced a little from her strength. But he smiled, either through or because of the pain, and leaned up on his tip-topes, angling his face up.

It was just barely enough for his lips to find her mouth. They met, briefly and too quick, with a faint pop and a sense of warmth that was so familiar her hair began to glow with her innate powers of fire magic.

Flame Princess smacked her lips. She smiled shyly. "We should do that more," she said, almost breathless as she recalled her lessons under Bubblegum (who had taken her on as an apprentice in the wonders of science), who had carefully instructed her that an experiment worked best if you were able to confirm the results repeatedly in further experiments. "That felt really good. We should keep doing that. To make sure it does."

Finn nodded, licking his lips uncertainly. He picked her hand up, up to his face, and gave her a brief kiss on the spot where her arm and wrist met. The warmth of his face, and the taste of him on her skin, lingered.

"Um," he said, standing a little bit closer. Though he was smaller than her, and not quite as wide now, Flame Princess felt how very _male_ he was, so close to her, his breath whispering little puffs over her breastbone. Impulsively, she reached out and grabbed him, her thick arms going around him and meeting comfortably in the small of his back, squeezing and pulling him into her.

There was a lot of her for him to meet there. Her body, soft and chubby and big, met him all over, and he squashed pleasingly into her. He squealed, and giggled, and nervously he leaned his head down until his lips met the slight boniness of her collar, dark flesh against his lightness all over, and the contrast was an intriguing one. She hugged him again, long and hard.

His mouth went up, meeting the side of her neck, and he kissed her there too, and she made a soft and very female noise, moving into him with sliding and bumping motions, nuzzling him with her whole body.

Finn's hands found her sides. She eagerly pulled his arms downwards, as various novels she believed to be written by Bubblegum herself under a pseudonym showed how larger women got their boys to meet their skin where romance happened, and Finn made a pleased noise when his palms met her wide hips, and the sweetness of her curves. She nudged them backwards and down, down…

Finn's eyes went wide and his face went red when his hands found the _very_ voluminous and large place where her back met her solid legs. "You're, uh, you're… you're big, down there," he said sheepishly, even as his hands explored her surface in absolutely fascinating ways that made her giggle and blush and smile. His thumb marked a slow and shy trail on a rounded slope, and she wasn't sure if he was consciously aware of it.

She pulled an arm up. Her hand found his jawline, and gently tilted his head up until his eyes met hers (at difficulty, she was just so much taller than him now). "So you, um," her voice faltered, just for a moment, and then the way he was… squeezing him gave her newfound confidence. "Do you LIKE me? being all big there, I mean? And uh, big everywhere." She smiled, nervous.

Finn kissed her, hugging her (and her palm pressing into her backside, in another tiny hug there). He giggled and said, "It's all you, Eff-Pee. It feels fun, hugging all that much of you."

"That grammar makes no sense," she said, but she was kissing him again and picking him up into her arms and letting his legs wrap around her mid-section as her hand drifted to his own backside to squeeze him and support him as she kissed him all the harder, and by then she really wasn't paying attention to grammar any more.


End file.
